4 O'Clock VS We Don't Talk Anymore - VMin VKook JiKook
by Tae-V
Summary: Ini adalah salah satu FF dari kumpulan drabble FF 95 Twins Love and Life, tapi khusus chapter ini saya bikin One Shootnya juga buat ngerayain BTS Festa 2017! Enjoy it! :) Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF


**Title: 4 O'Clock VS We Don't Talk Anymore**

 **Cast: Taehyung, Jimin, Jungkook (figuran: Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, beberapa idol lainnya) - #VMin (as twinnie) #VKook #JiKook FF**

 **Lenght: One Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

Kim Taehyung dan Kim Jimin.

Mereka adalah dua anak kembar, yang sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya.

Jimin lahir lima menit lebih dulu dibandingkan Taehyung. Mungkin karena tubuhnya lebih kecil dari Taehyung makanya ia keluar terlebih dulu dari perut ibu mereka.

Tak lama setelah Jimin lahir dengan selamat, Taehyung pun keluar dari perut sang ibu dengan selamat juga.

Walaupun sama sekali tidak mirip, mereka berdua tumbuh menjadi dua anak kembar yang sangat akur.

Karena tubuh Jimin lebih kecil dari Taehyung, Taehyung selalu siap sedia membantu Jimin setiap Jimin dalam kesulitan.

Dan karena Taehyung memiliki keterbatasan dalam pemilihan kosakata, Jimin selalu membantu Taehyung setiap mereka tengah berbicara dengan orang lain.

Mereka tumbuh sangat dekat hingga mereka berusia enam tahun.

Karena di usia mereka yang ke enam tahun, ayah dan ibu mereka bercerai.

Taehyung ikut dengan ayahnya ke Daegu, sementara Jimin ikut dengan ibunya ke Busan.

Ayah dan ibu mereka menikah lagi.

Dan karena suami baru sang ibu bermarga Park, maka otomatis di usianya yang ke delapan tahun, nama Jimin berubah menjadi Park Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jimin tidak diijinkan saling berkomunikasi oleh kedua orang tua mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka saling melupakan satu sama lain.

Rasa benci pun jadi bermunculan, karena Taehyung kesal mengapa Jimin tidak pernah menghubunginya, begitupun juga dengan Jimin yang merasa kesal mengapa Taehyung tidak menghubunginya sekalipun setelah mereka berpisah.

Taehyung menjalani kehidupan SMA nya dengan cukup baik, begitupun dengan Jimin.

Taehyung sangat menyukai dunia theater, sementara Jimin sangat menyukai dunia seni tari.

Mereka lulus SMA dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan, dan takdir pun akhirnya mempertemukan mereka.

Karena mereka ternyata sama-sama diterima sebagai mahasiswa jurusan seni di Bangtan National University.

Awalnya, mereka sama-sama tidak tahu bahwa mereka mendaftarkan diri di kampus yang sama karena mereka sudah lost contact sejak lama.

Di hari pertama masuk kuliah itulah, pertama kalinya mereka kembali dipertemukan setelah berpisah di usia mereka ketika enam tahun dulu.

Bangtan National University mengharuskan para mahasiswanya untuk tinggal di dorm kampus.

Dan Taehyung mendapatkan Jimin sebagai roommatenya!

Bukankah takdir begitu lucu mempertemukan mereka sebagai roommate?

 **.**

.

.

Hari pertama perkuliahan dimulai.

Taehyung berjalan menuju dorm sambil menarik tas kopernya dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya! Aku terbebas dari celotehan ibu tiriku yang bawel dan menyebalkan itu! Hahaha~" sahut Taehyung. Ia begitu bahagia akhirnya bisa tinggal terpisah dari ibu tirinya yang sangat bawel dan menyebalkan.

Taehyung pun tiba di kamar 1306.

Dan nama itu terpampang di pintu kamarnya.

Nama kedua penghuni kamar itu.

Kim Taehyung - Park Jimin. Room 1306.

Taehyung sedikit cemberut melihat nama Jimin.

"Cih! Mengapa roommateku harus bernama Jimin? Mengingatkanku akan si kecil Jimin yang menyebalkan itu saja!" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ibunya menikah lagi dengan pria bermarga Park, jadi ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa saudara kembarnya kini bernama Park Jimin.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar dormnya.

Kamar itu terdiri dari dua single bed, dua buah lemari pakaian, dua meja belajar, satu rak buku besar, dan sebuah kamar mandi.

"Johaaa~ Kamarnya cukup luas dan bersih.. Aku suka dengan dorm ini..." sahutnya sambil berbaring di atas kasur yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan.

Mengapa Taehyung memilih kasur di sudut kiri? Karena kasur di sudut kanan menghadap persis ke jendela kamar.

Taehyung benci harus tersorot sinar matahari di pagi hari, makanya ia memilih kasur di sudut kiri.

"Untung aku datang duluan, jadi aku bisa memilih tempat tidurku!" sahutnya sambil mulai memasukkan pakaiannya dari koper ke lemari pakaian yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan.

Taehyung juga mulai menata meja belajar yang berada di sudut kiri ruangan.

"Sebelah kiri ruangan ini resmi menjadi milikku! Hehehe~" sahutnya sambil duduk di kursi meja belajar.

Tak lama kemudian, Jimin tiba tepat di depan kamar dormnya.

Kamar 1306.

Jimin terpaku sejenak menatap nama yang tertera disana.

"Kim Taehyung?" gumamnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin orang itu kan? Di Seoul ini, ada sangat banyak orang dengan nama Kim Taehyung kan?"

Jimin segera membuka pintu kamar dormnya itu.

Taehyung, yang tengah duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, mendengar suara langkah kaki dan pintu dibuka. Taehyung menoleh ke arah pintu itu.

Jimin dan Taehyung saling bertukar pandang.

Dan detik itu juga, kedua bola mata mereka terbelalak lebar!

Walaupun mereka sudah terpisah tiga belas tahun lamanya, namun wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mengalami banyak perubahan!

Dan tentu saja, mereka bisa saling mengenali wajah kembarannya itu!

"Kim... Kim Taehyung?" Jimin terbelalak menatap Taehyung.

"Jim... Jimin? Kim Jimin?" Taehyung menatap Jimin, tak kalah terbelalaknya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat lamanya.

Sebuah pertemuan yang seharusnya sangat mengharukan, bukan?

Seharusnya, saat itu mereka saling berlari mendekat, saling berpelukan, dan meneteskan air mata, mengungkapkan semua rindu yang terpendam selama tiga belas tahun berpisah.. Ya kan?

Namun, nyatanya... Mereka justru saling menggerutu!

"Cih! Namaku sekarang Park Jimin, ingat itu baik-baik! Jangan pernah menyebutku Kim Jimin lagi, araseo?" gerutu Jimin.

"Park.. Jimin? Eomma menikah dengan pria lain bernama Park rupanya? Pantas saja wajahmu semakin jelek setelah kau membuang marga Kim dari namamu, cih!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Mwoya? Kau bukannya meminta maaf padaku karena mengabaikanku selama tiga belas tahun ini, justru kau berani-beraninya mengejekku?" gerutu Jimin dengan nada emosi.

"Cih! Lihat saja siapa yang berkata! Kau bahkan tidak mencoba menghubungiku sekalipun selama tiga belas tahun ini kan? Apa ayah barumu itu sangat kaya raya sehingga eomma meninggalkan appa dan kau lupa akan saudara kembarmu ini, huh?" gerutu Taehyung, tidak kalah emosinya dengan Jimin.

"Lihat saja.. Lihat saja... Siapa yang seenaknya berucap? Apa ibu barumu lebih cantik dari eomma sampai kau tidak pernah mencoba menghubungiku dan eomma? Dasar alien gila!" gerutu Jimin.

"Alien? Cih! Aku sekarang sudah bisa bicara dengan bahasa yang lebih baik asal kau tahu saja! Ibu baruku... Mengajariku sangat banyak kosakata dengan baik!" gerutu Taehyung.

Memang, sewaktu kecil Taehyung dipanggil alien oleh teman-teman di sekitar rumahnya karena keterbatasan kosakata yang dimilikinya.

"Benar kan dugaanku? Istri baru appa membuatmu dan appa melupakanku dan eomma! Cih! Saudara kembar macam apa dirimu?" gerutu Jimin.

"Lalu, apa ayah barumu tidak mengurusmu dengan baik, huh? Tubuhmu masih saja kecil seperti tidak terurus dengan baik!" gerutu Taehyung sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jimin berdiri berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Taehyung segera mengarahkan tangan kanannya dari ujung kepalanya ke atas kepala Jimin untuk menunjukkan bahwa tinggi badan Jimin lebih kecil darinya.

"Lihat saja si mungil Kim Jimin... Ah.. Park.. Jimin maksudku... Kau tidak berubah rupanya? Hahaha.." sahut Taehyung dengan senyuman mengejek.

Jimin langsung saja menginjak kaki kiri Taehyung. " Dasar alien gila!"

"Arghhhhh!" Taehyung berteriak kesakitan.

Jimin segera berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, sementara Taehyung merintih kesakitan di depan pintu kamar.

"Yaishhhh! Mengapa kau mengambil kasur di sebelah kiri? Cepat pindahkan barang-barangmu! Aku yang akan tidur disana!" gerutu Jimin.

Taehyung langsung berjalan menghampiri Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku yang terlebih dulu masuk ke kamar ini, imma!" sahut Taehyung.

"Kau lupa? Aku lebih tua darimu, imma!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan arogan. "Cepat pindahkan barang-barangmu! Aku yang akan tidur di sebelah kiri!"

Taehyung memasang ekspresi mengejek. "Lima menit kau bilang lebih tua, huh? Aku... Lebih tinggi darimu, jadi kau harus menurut padaku!"

"Cih... Siapapun juga pasti tahu bahwa terlahir lima menit lebih dulu berarti lebih tua! Panggil aku hyeong mulai sekarang!" gerutu Jimin. "Dan cepat pindahkan barang-barangmu!"

"Hyeong? Hanya karena terlahir lima menit lebih dulu, kau memintaku memanggil hyeong? Apa angin laut Busan membuat otakmu bermasalah?" gerutu Taehyung.

"Cepat pindahkan barang-barangmu, Kim Taehyung..." gerutu Jimin.

"Siapa suruh kau datang terlambat? Aku yang lebih dulu kesini, jadi aku yang berhak memilih tempat tidurku!" gerutu Taehyung dengan nada arogan.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat, Jimin pun kalah dan terpaksa tidur di kasur sebelah kanan.

"Sinar matahari pagi akan bagus untuk pertumbuhan tubuhmu, si kecil Jimin! Hahaha~" sahut Taehyung, mengejek Jimin.

"Cih, diam kau, alien!" gerutu Jimin sambil memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari yang ada di sebelah kanan ruangan.

Setelah semua barang-barang Jimin tertata rapi di kamar itu, Jimin tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu! Mengapa aku harus bersedia sekamar dengamu?" sahut Jimin dengan nada sarkastik, menatap Taehyung.

"Betul juga! Mengapa aku harus bersedia menghabiskan masa-masa kuliahku dengan sekamar bersamamu?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam.

 **.**

.

.

Dan disanalah mereka berdua akhirnya berada.

Di ruang dosen yang bertugas menjaga dan mengatur ketertiban dan keamanan dorm.

"Kyosunim... Mengapa aku harus sekamar dengan pria kecil ini?" sahut Taehyung, mengajukan protes ke pihak dosen pembimbing dorm.

"Kyosunim.. Apa aku bisa minta pindah kamar? Aku tidak akan kuat sekamar bersama pria aneh dan menyebalkan ini!" sahut Jimin, ikut mengajukan protesnya.

"Kalian kan baru pertama kali bertemu.. Mengapa kalian seribut ini?" tanya Ji Changwook, sang dosen pembimbing dorm.

"Pertama kali bertemu? Iya... Ini pertama kalinya kami bertemu.. Setelah ia mengabaikanku tiga belas tahun yang lalu! Cih!" gerutu Jimin.

"Lihat siapa yang seenaknya bicara? Kau yang mengabaikanku dan appa, imma!" gerutu Taehyung.

Dan perdebatan itu kembali terulang disana.

Membuat Changwook-kyosu harus menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Kalian ini kenapa sebenarnya!" Akhirnya, emosi Changwook-kyosu mulai lepas kontrol melihat kedua bocah itu terus saja beradu mulut.

"Intinya, aku tidak mau sekamar dengannya!" sahut Jimin sambil menunjuk Taehyung.

"Aku juga!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jimin.

"Yaishhhh... Kalian! Siapa yang mengijinkan kalian berbuat seenaknya di tahun pertama kalian menjadi mahasiswa?" sahut Changwook-kyosu dengan nada kesal.

"Cepat kembali ke kamar kalian! Tidak ada yang bisa pindah kamar sampai kalian semua lulus nanti! Itu sudah menjadi ketentuannya! Kalau kalian tidak bersedia? Silakan keluar dari Bangtan National University!" sahut Changwook-kyosu.

"Yaiiishhhh!" gerutu Jimin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Ya... Yaishhhh? Kalian merutukiku?" Changwook-kyosu terbelalak menatap ke arah Taehyung dan Jimin.

Taehyung dan Jimin mengacuhkan Changwook-kyosu dan segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aigoo! Lihat saja kelakuan anak-anak baru angkatan ini... Ckckckck~" Changwook-kyosu menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **.**

.

.

Setahun sudah berlalu.

Selama setahun itu, entah berapa kali dalam sehari Taehyung dan Jimin terus saja berselisih.

Sampai teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah terbiasa mendengarkan perdebatan kedua bocah itu di kelas setiap ada hal yang mereka perdebatkan.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka ternyata saudara kandung? Saudara kembar pula!" sahut Yook Sungjae, teman sekelas mereka.

"Majjayo! Bahkan wajah mereka tidak mirip sedikitpun! Dan adat mereka benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa mereka saudara kembar.." sahut Jo Kwangmin, teman sekelas mereka juga.

Jo Youngmin, saudara kembar Jo Kwangmin, menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui ucapan saudara kembarnya itu.

Sungjae menatap Kwangmin dan Youngmin, dimana wajah kedua saudara kembar itu benar-benar sangat mirip dan nyaris sulit untuk membedakan mereka.

"Kalian berdua ini... Baru yang namanya saudara kembar!" sahut Sungjae sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Yoo Changhyun, teman sekelas mereka juga, ikut menganggukan kepalanya. "Youngmin Kwangmin baru saudara kembar asli.. Kalau Taehyung dan Jimin... Hmmm.. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mereka kembar darimananya..."

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi saudara kembarnya! Cih.." sahut Taehyung sambil duduk disamping Sungjae.

Ternyata pembicaraan mereka barusan didengar oleh Taehyung.

"Mengapa kalian bisa setidak akur begini?" tanya Kwangmin sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Molla... Bocah itu tidak pantas kusebut saudara kembarku! Itu intinya, huft..." gerutu Taehyung sambil memajukkan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~" Changhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, di kelas kita ini ada dua pasang saudara kembar... Tapi rasanya hanya ada satu pasang saudara kembar saja, karena yang satu pasangnya lagi sama sekali tidak terlihat dimana kembarnya..." sahut Youngmin sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku justru bahagia tidak mirip dengannya..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap sinis ke arah Jimin yang sedang duduk di meja paling depan sambil memainkan handphonenya.

 **.**

.

.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu sejak Taehyung dan Jimin menjadi mahasiswa.

Kini mereka menjadi mahasiswa tingkat tiga, semester lima.

Dan selama dua tahun itu, hubungan mereka tetap saja tidak berubah sedikitpun!

Memang, sesekali mereka mulai terlihat saling membantu jika ada yang kesusahan. Tapi, setiap selesai membantu, pasti mereka kembali terlibat dalam perdebatan!

"Hey, kudengar mahasiswa angkatan baru ada yang sangat manis!" teriak Sungjae sambil berlari masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Jinjja?" tanya Changhyun.

"Majjayo! Jeon Jungkook kalau tidak salah namanya... Dari Busan!" sahut Sungjae dengan penuh antusias.

"Busan? Whoaaaa! Satu kampung halaman denganku!" sahut Jimin, tak kalah antusiasnya dengan Sungjae.

"Ayo kita lihat yang mana orangnya..." sahut Taehyung sambil berlari ke depan kelas, menghampiri Sungjae.

Taehyung merangkul pundak Sungjae. "Ayo kita lihat~"

"Kajja~" sahut Sungjae.

Taehyung dan Sungjae berjalan keluar dari ruang kelas.

"Ayo, Jimin ah.. Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" tanya Kwangmin. Youngmin sudah berdiri di sebelah Kwangmin.

"Kajja~" sahut Jimin sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanya Jimin sambil menatap Changhyun.

Changhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalau harus berebut dengan kalian semua, aku menyerah.. Hehehe~"

"Aigoo~" sahut Youngmin sambil memukul pelan bahu Changhyun.

"Aku ikut!" teriak No Minwoo, teman sekelas mereka yang baru bergabung dengan mereka di semester empat kemarin, mahasiswa pindahan dari Anyang Art University.

"Kajja~" sahut Jimin.

Jimin, Kwangmin, Youngmin, dan Minwoo berjalan berempat, sementara Taehyung dan Sungjae sudah terlebih dulu tiba di perpustakaan dan menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan.

"Whoaaaa~ Ia terlihat sangat manis tapi tangguh..." sahut Sungjae.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia terus menatap Jungkook dari kejauhan. Detak jantungnya mulai berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jungkook tengah duduk berdua dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Kim Yugyeom.

Jungkook dan Yugyeom tiba-tiba tertawa bersama.

Membuat sederetan gigi kelinci Jungkook terlihat jelas.

"Gigi kelincinya... Sangat manis..." sahut Jimin, yang sudah sejak beberapa detik yang lalu berdiri tepat di samping Sungjae.

Jimin dan Taehyung nyaris tak berkedip melihat Jungkook dari kejauhan.

"Sungjae ya... Aku rasa... Kini aku percaya... Akan yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama!" sahut Taehyung.

"Uh?" Sungjae menatap kebingungan ke arah Taehyung.

"Yaishhh! Andwe! Anak baru itu incaranku! Awas kalau kau berani ikut mendekatinya..." sahut Jimin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Mwoya? Aku yang melihatnya lebih dulu!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Tapi detak jantungku langsung berdetak cepat ketika melihatnya barusan!" sahut Jimin.

"Aku juga. imma!" gerutu Taehyung.

"Ia berasa dari Busan sama sepertiku!" sahut Jimin.

"Apa hubungannya? Toh kau dan aku sama-sama dilahirkan di Gangnam!" gerutu Taehyung.

Dan perdebatan itu kembali dimulai.

"Aigoo..." Sungjae, Youngmin, Kwangmin, dan Minwoo langsung mengelengkan kepala mereka dengan pasrah.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah keributan itu berasal.

"Ada apa disana? Mengapa mereka ribut sekali?" tanya Jungkook.

Yugyeom menoleh ke arah para sunbaenya itu berada. "Kurasa mereka sunbae kita... Tapi, mengapa mereka ribut-ribut disana?"

"Molla nado..." sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Pokoknya, Jeon Jungkook akan menjadi milikku!" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

"Aniya! Ia akan menjadi milikku! Lihat saja nanti, Kim Taehyung!" sahut Jimin sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

"Sepertinya mereka menyebut-nyebut namamu, Jungkook ah.." sahut Yugyeom.

Jungkook kembali melihat ke arah kerumunan para seniornya itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Kurasa kau salah dengar, Yugyeom ah..."

Dan saat itulah, Taehyung dan Jimin menatap ke arah Jungkook.

Pandangan Jungkook bertemu dengan tatapan Jimin dan Taehyung ke arahnya.

"Mwoya..." gumam Jungkook dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yaaaa, Jeon Jungkook! Apa kau mendengar gosip yang beredar?" sahut Bambam, salah satu teman sekelas Jungkook dan Yugyeom.

Nama aslinya Kunpimook Bhuwakul. Nama panggilannya Bambam. Kewarganegaraan Thailand namun sudah sejak tiga tahun yang lalu ia dan keluarganya tinggal di Korea karena tugas dinas ayahnya.

"Gosip apa?" tanya Yugyeom sambil menatap Bambam. Yugyeom sedang mengunyah sandwich di mulutnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jungkook setelah selesai menyedot susu kotak di tangannya.

"Kudengar, ada dua sunbae yang tengah begitu kompetitif memperebutkanmu! Whoaaa~ Uri Jungkookie sangat popular disini rupanya~" sahut Bambam sambil berdiri diantara Yugyeom dan Jungkook, kedua tangannya merangkul pundak Jungkook dan Yugyeom.

"Dua sunbae yang sedang memperebutkanku?" tanya Jungkook sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa dan siapa?"

"Yaaaa... Imma... Siapa dan siapa? Saking banyaknya sunbae yang jatuh cinta padamu, kau tidak mengingat mereka sama sekali? Whoaaaa~" sahut Yugyeom.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan Jungkook menjadi mahasiswa disana, dan selama tiga bulan itu sudah cukup banyak sunbae yang mengutarakan perasaan padanya, namun semua ditolaknya dengan alasan ia masih ingin fokus belajar.

"Kudengar kedua sunbae ini belum berani mengutarakan perasaannya padamu.. Mereka mengamatimu diam-diam dari kejauhan, jadi mereka berdua di luar para sunbae yang pernah kau tolak sebelumnya.." sahut Cha Eunwoo, teman sekelas Jungkook juga.

Cha Eunwoo ikut bergabung bersama ketiga bocah itu.

Cha Eunwoo tak kalah manisnya dengan Jungkook, ia bahkan dijuluki sebagai Jungkook number two. Maksudnya? Ketika para sunbae itu ditolak Jungkook, sebagian dari mereka tetap mempertahankan cintanya untuk Jungkook, namun sebagian lagi akan berpaling dan mulai mengejar cinta Eunwoo.

"Kau dengar darimana?" tanya Yugyeom sambil menatap Eunwoo.

"Kau tahu kan No Minwoo sunbae? Yang pernah kau tolak dulu?" sahut Eunwoo sambil menatap Jungkook.

"Aku ingat.. Waeyo?" sahut Jungkook sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Minwoo sunbae sedang berusaha mendekatiku setelah kau menolaknya.. Dan aku mendapat informasi darinya mengenai kedua sunbae yang tengah berkompetisi keras dalam memperebutkanmu.." sahut Eunwoo.

"Jinjja?" tanya Bambam. "Kalau aku mengetahui gosip ini tadi ketika sedang mencari buku di perpustakaan..."

"Kedua sunbae ini sekelas dengan Minwoo sunbae.." sahut Eunwoo.

"Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, kudengar tadi katanya kedua sunbae itu adalah saudara kembar! Whoaaa~ Saudara kembar sedang memperebutkanmu, Jeon Jungkook!" sahut Bambam.

"Dan kau tahu? Kata Minwoo sunbae, mereka berdua memang saudara kembar, tapi saaaaama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya!" sahut Eunwoo.

"Kembar tapi tidak mirip sama sekali?" Jungkook menatap Eunwoo dengan ekspresi terkejut.

Eunwoo menganggukan kepalanya. "Dan kudengar, mereka sama sekali tidak akur! Setiap hari ada saja yang diperdebatkan oleh mereka! Memperebutkanmu salah satunya..."

"Mwoya? Mengapa aku jadi takut mendengarnya?" sahut Jungkook.

"Waeyo?" tanya Yugyeom.

"Kau tidak takut jika diperebutkan oleh saudara kembar yang sama sekali tidak akur?" sahut Jungkook. "Bisakah kau bayangkan jika mereka bertengkar sementara kau berada diantara mereka?"

"Molla~ Aku kan bukan dirimu, imma.." sahut Yugyeom sambil mengusap pelan rambut Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, sebuah kesempatan emas tengah menanti Park Jimin.

Jimin sedang berjalan menuju perpustakaan, dan melihat Jungkook sudah duduk manis di dalam perpustakaan sambil fokus membaca sebuah buku.

Dan Jungkook sedang sendirian kali itu!

"Kesempatanku untuk menyapanya tiba!" gumam Jimin.

Jimin segera mengambil sebuah buku, lalu duduk tepat di meja sebelah Jungkook.

Jimin berkali-kali diam-diam melirik ke arah Jungkook yang sedang asik membaca tanpa menyadari bahwa Jimin tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.

Akhirnya, Jimin memberanikan diri menyapa Jungkook.

"Ehem... Annyeong, hoobae..." sahut Jimin. Nada bicara dan ekspresi wajahnya dibuat se-cool mungkin.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Jimin. "Ah... Ne?"

"Uhmmm... Kau Jeon Jungkook kan?" tanya Jimin, basa-basi. Tentu saja ia Jeon Jungkook! Memangnya yang sedang disapanya itu Jung Jihoon a.k.a Rain?

"Majjayo... Ada... Apa?" tanya Jungkook, sedikit kebingungan dengan sapaan Jimin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Uhmmm.. Kudengar kau berasal dari Busan?" tanya Jimin.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo... Waeyo?"

"Kenalkan, namaku Park Jimin, semester lima jurusan seni.. Aku juga berasal dari Busan..." sahut Jimin sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gaya se-cool mungkin.

"Sunbae dari Busan juga? Aahhhhh... Hehehe~" Jungkook tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung apa maksud Jimin menyapanya. Tapi ia berusaha agar tidak terlihat galak, makanya ia tersenyum.

"Majjayo, aku juga dari Busan.. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Jungkook ah.." sahut Jimin, masih dengan gaya se-cool mungkin.

"Ne, sunbae.. Nado.. Hehehe~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

Jimin mulai membuka pembicaraan, membahas mengenai Busan dan kampung halaman mereka itu. Untung saja Jungkook easy going, jadi Jungkook bisa berkomunikasi cukup baik dengan Jimin.

Dan ternyata, Taehyung yang sedang tidak sengaja lewat di depan perpustakaan, melihat Jimin tengah asik berbincang-bincang dengan Jungkook.

"Whoaaa! Igo mwoya? Ia sudah membuat gerakan terlebih dulu? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" gerutu Taehyung.

Taehyung segera berlari ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Aku benar-benar bangga berasal dari Busan, Jungkook ah~ Karena pantai-pantai di Busan sangaaaat indah, ya kan?" sahut Jimin sambil tersenyum.

"Majjayo, hyeong... Neomu yeppuda... Pantai-pantai di Busan..." sahut Jungkook.

"Jangan percaya padanya.. Ia kelahiran Gangnam, bukan Busan.." sahut sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dengan pembicaraan Jimin dan Jungkook.

Jimin dan Jungkook menoleh ke belakang. Kim Taehyung tengah berdiri disana.

"Yaishhhh! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu menggangguku?" bentak Jimin.

"Nugu...?" tanya Jungkook, kebingungan.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kim Taehyung.. Mahasiswa jurusan seni semester lima..." sahut Taehyung, memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Jungkook. Tentu saja ia tidak mau kalah cepat dengan Jimin!

"Uh? Kalian... Seangkatan.. Dan sekelas..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung bergantian.

"Majjayo, kami seangkatan.. Dan sekelas.. Tapi kami sama sekali bukan teman!" sahut Jimin.

"Tentu saja! Siapa juga yang sudi berteman denganmu? Cih!" gerutu Taehyung.

Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti, situasi apa yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"Jungkook ah.. Kusarankan.. Jangan bergaul dengan kurcaci satu ini... Kau akan bernasib sial jika sering-sering bersamanya.." sahut Taehyung.

"Kur..ca...ci?" Jungkook semakin kebingungan.

"Tutup mulutmu, alien gila!" bentak Jimin.

"A...li...en?" Jungkook menggaruk kepalanya. Wajahnya benar-benar menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar tengah kebingungan.

"Aku? Alien? Adakah alien yang setampan ini?" sahut Taehyung dengan gaya arogan.

"Mana ada kurcaci sekeren diriku? Cih!" gerutu Jimin.

"Geumanhae... Kalian mengganggu keheningan perpustakaan!" sahut Changwook-kyosu yang sedang tidak sengaja berada disana saat itu.

"Changwook kyosunim.. Mengapa ia harus mengganggu, cih..." gerutu Taehyung dan Jimin dengan pelan, bersamaan.

"Lihat saja lihat! Ternyata memang benar kalian saudara kembar... Bahkan menggerutu pun bersamaan seperti ini, aigoo!" gerutu Changwook-kyosu, yang ternyata mendengar gerutuan kedua bocah itu. "Baru kali ini aku setuju kalau kalian ini saudara kembar!"

"Saudara... Kembar?" Jungkook terbelalak mendengar ucapan Changwook-kyosu.

"Majjayo.. Mereka saudara kembar biang onar yang samaaaaaaaaaa sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya..." sahut Changwook-kyosu.

"Bukankah margamu Park.." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Jimin.

"Dan kau Kim?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap Taehyung.

"Kami memang saudara kembar... Kembar sial tepatnya! Cih!" gerutu Jimin dan Taehyung, lagi-lagi dalam waktu bersamaan.

Jungkook semakin tercengang mendengarnya.

" _Igo mwoya, jinjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~_ " gerutu hati kecilnya. " _Mereka berduakah yang diceritakan Bambam dan Eunwoo padaku beberapa hari yang lalu itu?_ "

 **.**

 **.**

.

Ulang tahun Bangtan National University akan dirayakan oleh seluruh dosen dan mahasiswa seminggu lagi.

Para mahasiswa diberikan kesempatan untuk tampil di stage pada hari perayaan ulang tahun kampus mereka itu sebagai bagian dari partisipasi mahasiswa akan ulang tahun kampusnya.

Seorang mahasiswa angkatan empat semester tujuh jurusan seni bernama Kim Namjoon dikenal sebagai seorang pria yang pandai dalam membuat lagu.

Namjoon sudah beberapa kali tampil di stage setiap ada acara di kampus itu dengan membawakan lagu ciptaannya sendiri, dan sambutan penonton sangat luar biasa karena memang lagu-lagu yang diciptakannya sangat bagus dan enak didengar.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di benak Taehyung!

Taehyung segera berlari ke kelas Namjoon, dan menemui Namjoon. Kebetulan saat itu kelas Namjoon baru saja berakhir.

"Namjoon hyeong!" panggil Taehyung.

Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah cukup dekat karena mereka sempat berada di satu tim yang sama di klub theater. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengambil ekstra kulikuler theater untuk mengisi waktu kosong mereka.

"Yo, Kim Taehyung! Wassup, bro?" sahut Namjoon ketika melihat Taehyung berlari menghampirinya.

"Hyeong, kau tahu kan minggu depan akan ada perayaan ulang tahun kampus?" sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Waeyo?"

"Hyeong! Bantu aku, jebaaaal~ Uh? Uh?" pinta Taehyung dengan tatapan memelas.

"Waeyo? Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ajari aku membuat lagu! Ah.. Lebih baik lagi kalau kita melakukannya bersama! Ayo kita berkolaborasi! Mari kita berdua membuat sebuah lagu untuk kita bawakan di perayaan ulang tahun kampus minggu depan!" sahut Taehyung.

"Kau.. Serius?" tanya Namjoon dengan tatapan tercengang.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Sangat serius! Kau mau kan duet bersamaku?"

"Araseo... Ayo kita lakukan. Tapi, bukankah biasanya kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Namjoon sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan curiga.

"Kau tahu kan gosip yang beredar? Mengenaiku dan Jimin..." sahut Taehyung dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

"Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku tidak boleh kalah dengan kurcaci itu! Aku akan tampil denganmu di stage, dan dengan begitu Jungkook akan melihat penampilan kita, dan ia pasti akan tertarik padaku, benar kan? Aku harus tampil sebaik mungkin agar bisa memenangkan hatinya!"

"Hahahahahaha! Dasar kau, Kim Taehyung! Aigoo..." Namjoon tertawa sambil mengacak pelan rambut Taehyung. "Pantas saja, mengapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tampil di stage kampus!"

"Oke, kau sudah berjanji padaku jadi kau tidak boleh melanggarnya, araseo?" sahut Taehyung.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Yaksok~"

"Kalau begitu, karena waktunya singkat, mulai sore ini kita mulai membuat konsepnya! Bagaimana, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung dengan penuh antusias.

"Oke, call! Aku ada waktu kosong mulai jam enam sore.. Kau bisa ke kamarku, kita kerjakan di kamarku saja! Aku tidak mau di kamarmu dan harus mendengarmu bertengkar tanpa henti dengan saudara kembarmu yang tidak mirip itu.." sahut Namjoon.

"Hoseok hyeong tidak akan terganggu?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok yang duduk tepat disamping Namjoon.

Hoseok adalah roommate Namjoon dan sekaligus teman sekelas serta teman terbaik Namjoon.

"Gwenchana~ Nanti sore aku ada acara dengan seseorang! Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Geu sunbae? Kau ada janji dengannya?" tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Mungkin kami akan berduet di stage minggu depan, hehehe~"

"Aigoo~" sahut Namjoon.

"Nugu?" tanya Taehyung.

"Pimil~" sahut Hoseok sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Yaishhh..." gerutu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Park Jimin! Kudengar Taehyung akan berkolaborasi dengan Namjoon sunbae di stage minggu depan! Kurasa, ia sengaja tampil agar bisa menarik perhatian Jungkook!" sahut Changhyun siang itu ketika berpapasan dengan Jimin di perpustakaan.

"Mwoya? Yaishhh! Ia licik sekali!" gerutu Jimin.

"Kau bisa melakukan dance dengan baik kan? Kusarankan, kau juga segera mendaftarkan dirimu dan menampilkan dance terbaikmu agar kau tidak kalah dengan saudara kembarmu itu.." sahut Changhyun.

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Ucapan Changhyun ada benarnya!

"Araseo! Aku akan segera ke bagian pendaftaraan acara dan membooking stage untukku!" sahut Jimin. "Gumawo idenya, Changhyun ah~"

Changhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

Jimin berpapasan dengan Taehyung ketika ia sedang menuju ke bagian pendaftaraan acara.

"Cih... Kau memakai cara kotor rupanya? Mwoya? Tampil di stage dengan memanfaatkan keahlian Namjoon sunbae?" sindir Jimin.

Langkah Taehyung terhenti.

Taehyung menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku juga membantunya menciptakan lagu, imma! Aku dan ia berkolaborasi, bukannya memanfaatkan! Ingat itu baik-baik, kurcaci yang tidak bisa membuat lagu!"

"Mwoya? Tidak bisa membuat lagu? Cih! Aku juga bisa menciptakan lagu, alien gila! Hanya saja, aku tidak suka pamer!" gerutu Jimin.

"Ahhhh... Bukankah otakmu sekecil tubuhmu? Mana mungkin kau bisa membuat lagu dengan otak kecilmu itu... Ckckck~" sindir Taehyung.

"Dan aku yakin, lagumu akan saaaaangat berantakan liriknya karena keterbatasanmu dalam menata kosakatamu, alien..." sindir Jimin. "Kasihan Namjoon sunbae, ia pasti harus bekerja sangat keras demi memperbaiki lirik ciptaanmu.."

"Yaishhh! Kau cari ribut lagi rupanya?" sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Jimin dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang takut denganmu, imma?" gertak Jimin dengan ekspresi arogan di wajahnya.

Dan lagi-lagi, pertengkaran terjadi di lorong itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar alien gila! Aku rasa eomma salah makan saat hamil dulu! Mengapa bisa dari dalam perut yang sama, ia melahirkan anak segila Taehyung?" gerutu Jimin setelah pertengkarannya dan Taehyung berakhir.

Jimin melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kantor dosen untuk mendaftarkan dirinya dalam acara minggu depan.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah ide terbesit di benaknya!

"Ahhhhh! Majjayo! Aku dapat ide yang lebih cemerlang daripada ide Changhyun!" gumamnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Kim Taehyung, bersiaplah terkejut di pertunjukan minggu depan!"

Jimin segera berlari menuju ruang pendaftaran, dan segera mendaftarkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung kembali ke kamarnya malam itu setelah akhirnya selesai mengerjakan sebuah lagu bersama Namjoon.

Jimin sedang menyetel sebuah lagu barat di handphonenya sambil mencoret-coret di atas sebuah kertas.

"Cih, lihat saja Park Jimin, minggu depan, Jungkook akan sangat terpana melihat penampilanku dan kau akan tertinggal jauh di belakangku..." sahut Taehyung.

Jimin mendiamkan Taehyung.

"Uhhhh~ Kau tidak menjawab? Kau sudah pasrah bahwa kau akan tertinggal jauh di belakangku dalam mendapatkan hati Jungkook, Jimin ah? Kau sudah menyerah? Anak pintar~" sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk pelan kepala Jimin, bukan tanda sayang namun tanda bahwa Taehyung mengejeknya.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari rambut indahku, Kim Taehyung!" gertak Jimin.

Taehyung mencium telapak tangannya. "Yaikssss! Kau tidak keramas berapa hari? Rambutmu sangat bau!"

"Lebih baik rambutku bau, daripada kepribadianmu yang busuk itu!" gerutu Jimin.

"Yaishhhh! Kau benar-benar mengajakku ribut rupanya?" sahut Taehyung dengan nada meninggi.

Jimin bangun dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Taehyung. "Siapa bilang aku takut padamu?"

Dan pertengkaran itu... Kembali terjadi.. Lagi...

Sementara di kamar sebelah mereka, Sungjae dan Minwoo mulai bersiap memakai earphone mereka dan menyetel mp3 mereka keras-keras agar mereka bisa tertidur, karena setiap Taehyung dan Jimin bertengkar di kamar, keberisikan yang mereka buat terdengar hingga kamar sebelah mereka itu. "Mereka mulai lagi, aigoo..." gerutu Sungjae.

"Ayo kita dengarkan lagu dan tertidur, Sungjae ah..." sahut Minwoo sambil memasang earphone di kedua telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa, hari perayaan ulang tahun Bangtan National University tiba!

Semua peserta mulai bersiap-siap.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Taehyung ketika melihat Jimin dan Jungkook sedang berjalan berduaan sambil tersenyum berdua, tak jauh dari tempat Taehyung berdiri.

"Mwoya? Mengapa mereka terlihat sangat dekat? Apa yang terjadi selama aku sibuk membuat lagu?" gumam Taehyung.

Taehyung berencana menghampiri Jimin dan Jungkook, namun Namjoon menahannya. "Sebentar lagi kita tampil, Taehyung ah! Jangan kemana-mana!"

"Araseo, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Dari kejauhan, Taehyung bisa melihat, Jimin dan Jungkook duduk bersebelahan di kursi penonton paling depan.

"Aku tidak bolah melakukan kesalahan sedikitpun!" sahut Taehyung dengan penuh tekad untuk menarik perhatian Jungkook.

Sementara itu, sang MC memanggil nama peserta yang akan tampil tepat sebelum Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Kepada mahasiswa Jung Hoseok dan Min Yoongi, silakan naik ke stage!" sahut sang MC.

"Yoongi hyeong?" Taehyung terkejut sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon tertawa kecil sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mereka berkencan?" tanya Taehyung.

"Dalam masa pendekatan lebih tepatnya..." sahut Namjoon.

"Mwoya igo? Hahahahaha~" Taehyung tertawa geli mendengar bahwa ternyata sunbae yang sedang dekat dengan Hoseok adalah Yoongi!

Seketika itu juga, stage Yoongi dan Hoseok dimulai.

Mereka menyanyikan sebuah lagu dari penyanyi terkenal bernama HOMME.

" _ **HOMME – I Was Able To Eat Well**_

 ** _Even when love leaves, even when the heart is bruised_**  
 ** _It's just the moment, I was able to eat well_**  
 ** _It wasn't like I was going to die_**  
 ** _Bury the tears, just focus on work for now_**  
 ** _Be thankful for the fact that_**  
 ** _I knew her, who I loved to death_**

 _ **What use is it to talk about the past?  
You go back  
What use is it to take out the aching heart?  
It's useless**_

 _ **They say you're only allowed to cry three times  
in your life  
So don't waste precious tears  
on pointless things**_

 _ **Even when love leaves, even when the heart is bruised  
It's just the moment, I could eat fine  
It wasn't like I was going to die  
Bury the tears, just focus on work for now  
Be thankful for the fact that  
I knew her, who I loved to death**_

 _ **When I think of you sometimes  
and start to get sad  
I try to get drunk with my friends  
so I can forget**_

 _ **Nothing will change if I hate you  
so I'll just keep loving you  
I just can't see you anymore  
so I'll think of you just to get by**_

 _ **Even when love leaves, even when the heart is bruised  
It's just the moment, I could eat fine  
It wasn't like I was going to die  
Bury the tears, just focus on work for now  
Be thankful for the fact that  
I knew her, who I loved to death**_

 _ **The wind is blowing, it is cold and makes me cry  
I try to force it in but my throat keeps jamming up  
I call out your name  
I try but I can't forget, I can't erase you  
I need to be a man and let you go with a smile  
But I keep crying**_"

Selama penampilan mereka berdua di stage, semua penonton, termasuk Taehyung dan Namjoon, tidak berhenti tertawa, karena suara mereka cukup bagus sebenarnya namun sangat cempreng ketika menyanyikan lagu itu. Apalagi setiap mereka menyanyikan part yang high nore, mereka berteriak dan membuat suara mereka terdengar lucu!

Setelah penampilan Yoongi dan Hoseok berakhir, sang MC akhirnya memanggil nama Taehyung dan Namjoon.

"Penampilan selanjutnya akan dibawakan oleh Kim Namjoon dan Kim Taehyung! Lagu berjudul 4 O'Clock yang akan dinyanyikan mereka sesaat lagi adalah lagu hasil ciptaan mereka, jadi mari kita berikan apresiasi yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kerja keras mereka!" sahut sang MC.

Tepuk tangan begitu meriah memenuhi ruangan itu.

Taehyung tersenyum, bangga dengan apa yang sudah dikerjakannya bersama Namjoon selama seminggu itu.

Taehyung dan Namjoon naik ke stage.

Taehyung langsung mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Jungkook.

" _Cih, ia mulai mencoba menarik perhatian Jungkook!_ " gerutu batin Jimin.

" _Mengapa ia menatapku begitu?_ " gumam batin Jungkook, masih merasa canggung dengan pertengkaran Jimin dan Taehyung yang tengah memperebutkannya itu.

" _Lihat aku baik-baik, Jeon Jungkook... Dan kau, Park Jimin!_ " gumam batin Taehyung sambil tersenyum menatap ke arah Jungkook.

Saat itu juga, suara merdu dan indah milik Taehyung mulai terdengar, diiringi alunan gitar.

" _ **4 O'CLOCK - RM & V**_

 _ **[Verse 1: V]  
One day  
I wrote a long, long letter to the moon  
It would not be brighter than you  
But I lighted a small candle**_

 ** _[Pre-Chorus: V]_**  
 ** _At a dusky park_**  
 ** _A nameless bird that sings_**  
 ** _Where are you_**  
 ** _Oh you_**  
 ** _Why are you crying_**  
 ** _You and I are the only ones here_**  
 ** _Me and you_**  
 ** _Oh you_**

 ** _[Chorus: V]_**  
 ** _Following into the deep night_**  
 ** _The sound of you singing_**  
 ** _Brings the red morning_**  
 ** _A step, and another step_**  
 ** _The dawn passes_**  
 ** _And when that moon falls asleep_**  
 ** _The blue shade that stayed with me disappears_**

 ** _[Verse 2: Rap Monster]_**  
 ** _Even today, I live moderately_**  
 ** _I walk in pace, moderately wearing down_**  
 ** _The sun suffocates me_**  
 ** _And the world strips me naked_**  
 ** _I can't help it, there's no other way_**  
 ** _I collect myself that's shattered beneath the moonlight_**  
 ** _I call you moonchild_**  
 ** _We are the children of the moon_**  
 ** _I breathe the cold night air_**  
 ** _Yes we're livin' and dyin'_**  
 ** _At the same time_**  
 ** _But you can open your eyes for now_**  
 ** _Just like that any movie, like the line (from the movie)_**  
 ** _The entire world is blue inside the moonlight_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus: V]  
At a dusky park  
A nameless bird that sings  
Where are you  
Oh you  
Why are you crying  
You and I are the only ones here  
Me and you  
Oh you_**

 ** _[Chorus: V]_**  
 ** _Following into the deep night_**  
 ** _The sound of you singing_**  
 ** _Brings the red morning_**  
 ** _A step, and another step_**  
 ** _The dawn passes_**  
 ** _And when that moon falls asleep_**  
 ** _The blue shade that stayed with me disappears_**

 ** _[Chorus: Rap Monster]_**  
 ** _Following into the deep night_**  
 ** _The sound of you singing_**  
 ** _Brings the red morning_**  
 ** _A step, and another step_**  
 ** _The dawn passes_**  
 ** _And when that moon falls asleep_**  
 ** _The blue shade that stayed with me disappears_**

 ** _[Outro: V]_**  
 ** _A step, and another step_**  
 ** _The dawn passes_**  
 ** _And when that moon falls asleep_** "

Suara Taehyung yang merdu dan indah itu, diiringi alunan lembut gitar, benar-benar membuatnya terlihat bersinar di atas stage.

Rap yang dibawakan Namjoon juga sangat keren!

Tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah terdengar memenuhi satu ruangan itu.

Taehyung tersenyum puas akan semua kerja kerasnya.

Namun anehnya, ketika Taehyung dan Namjoon selesai membawakan penampilan mereka, Jungkook dan Jimin bangun dari kursi mereka dan berjalan ke belakang stage.

"Mwoya?" gumam Taehyung.

Sementara itu, karena penampilannya sudah selesai, Taehyung dan Namjoon harus segera duduk di bangku penonton untuk menyaksikan acara berikutnya.

Acara kembali berlangsung.

"Waktunya kita untuk melihat sebuah drama singkat yang akan dibawakan oleh mahasiswa semester satu jurusan seni!" sahut sang MC.

Yugyeom, Bambam, Eunwoo, dan beberapa teman sekelasnya menampilkan sebuah drama singkat yang cukup lucu sehingga Taehyung terus tertawa saat menontonnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong mengapa Jungkook tidak ikut tampil?" gumam Taehyung.

Dan setelah drama singkat itu berakhir, sang MC memanggil pengisi acara selanjutnya.

"Kali ini waktunya kita menyaksikan kolaborasi duo vocal yang luar biasa dalam mengcoverkan lagu We Don't Talk Anymore milik Charlie Puth dan Selena Gomez! Park Jimin dan Jeon Jungkook, silakan naik ke stage!" sahut sang MC.

"MWOYAAAAAAA?" Taehyung terbelalak, rasanya jantungnya nyaris copot saat mendengar ucapan sang MC.

"Jimin? Si kurcaci itu? Berkolaborasi dengan Jungkook? Yaishhh! Pantas ia terlihat sangat tenang setiap aku menyindirnya dengan lagu ciptaanku!" gerutu Taehyung.

Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Taehyung. "Ide Jimin jauh lebih hebat dari idemu rupanya? Hahahaha~"

"Yaishhhh!" gerutu Taehyung. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal. "Dasar kurcaci licik!"

Jimin dan Jungkook naik ke stage.

Tentu saja, tatapan Jimin langsung mencari keberadaan Taehyung. Dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, Jimin langsung tersenyum. Senyuman yang menggambarkan rasa senangnya karena berhasil berkolaborasi dengan Jungkook. Senyuman yang seolah tengah mengejek Taehyung yang tengah terkejut!

Suara Jungkook langsung saja memenuhi ruangan.

" ** _We Don't Talk Anymore Pt. 2 - Jimin & JK_**

 ** _[Chorus: Jungkook]  
We don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore  
We don't talk anymore, like we used to do  
We don't laugh anymore  
What was all of it for?  
Oh, we don't talk anymore  
Like we used to do_**

 ** _[Verse 1: Jungkook]_**  
 ** _I just heard you found the one you've been looking_**  
 ** _You've been looking for_**  
 ** _I wish I would have known that wasn't me_**  
 ** _'Cause even after all this time I still wonder_**  
 ** _Why I can't move on_**  
 ** _Just the way you did so easily_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus 1: Jungkook]_**  
 ** _Don't wanna know_**  
 ** _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_**  
 ** _If he's holding onto you so tight_**  
 ** _The way I did before_**  
 ** _I overdosed_**  
 ** _Should've known your love was a game_**  
 ** _Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
 ** _Oh, it's such a shame_**

 ** _[Chorus: Jungkook]_**  
 ** _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_**  
 ** _We don't laugh anymore_**  
 ** _What was all of it for?_**  
 ** _Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _Like we used to do_**

 ** _[Verse 2: Jimin]_**  
 ** _I just hope you're lying next to somebody_**  
 ** _Who knows how to love you like me_**  
 ** _There must be a good reason that you're gone_**  
 ** _Every now and then I think you_**  
 ** _Might want me to come show up at your door_**  
 ** _But I'm just too afraid that I'll be wrong_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus 2: Jimin]_**  
 ** _Don't wanna know_**  
 ** _If you're looking into her eyes_**  
 ** _If she's holding onto you so tight_**  
 ** _The way I did before_**  
 ** _I overdosed_**  
 ** _Should've known your love was a game_**  
 ** _Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
 ** _Oh, it's such a shame_**

 ** _[Chorus: Jimin]_**  
 ** _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_**  
 ** _We don't laugh anymore_**  
 ** _What was all of it for?_**  
 ** _Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _Like we used to do_**  
 ** _Like we used to do_**

 ** _[Pre-Chorus 2: Jungkook, Jimin]_**  
 ** _Don't wanna know_**  
 ** _What kind of dress you're wearing tonight_**  
 ** _If he's giving it to you just right_**  
 ** _The way I did before_**  
 ** _I overdosed_**  
 ** _Should've known your love was a game_**  
 ** _Now I can't get you out of my brain_**  
 ** _Oh, it's such a shame_**

 ** _[Chorus: Jungkook, Jimin]_**  
 ** _That we don't talk anymore, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, like we used to do_**  
 ** _We don't laugh anymore_**  
 ** _What was all of it for?_**  
 ** _Oh, we don't talk anymore_**  
 ** _Like we used to do_**

 ** _[Outro: Jungkook, Jimin]_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, oh, oh_**  
 ** _(What kind of dress you're wearing tonight)_**  
 ** _(If he's holding onto you so tight)_**  
 ** _The way I did before_**  
 ** _We don't talk anymore, oh, woah_**  
 ** _(Should've known your love was a game)_**  
 ** _(Now I can't get you out of my brain)_**  
 ** _Oh, it's such a shame_**  
 ** _That we don't talk anymore_** "

Suara Jungkook yang sangat lembut dan indah, serta suara Jimin yang begitu lembut dan merdu, membuat seisi ruangan langsung bertepuk tangan setelah penampilan mereka berakhir.

Apalagi, mereka membawakan lagu dalam bahasa inggris dan pelafalan mereka dapat dikatakan cukup bagus!

Jungkook dan Jimin tersenyum sambil membungkukan badan mereka di atas stage, sementara Taehyung terus menatap Jimin dengan tatapan seolah ia ingin membunuh Jimin detik itu juga.

" _Kau kalah satu poin dariku, Kim Taehyung! Hahahaha~_ " gumam batin Jimin.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **SALAHKAN NAMJOON DAN V KENAPA NGELUARIN LAGU ENAK BGT, KAN LANGSUNG NEMU IDE BIKIN FF INI JADINYA WKWKW XD**

 **Semoga kalian semua suka ya :) /deep bows/**


End file.
